Imagine: Iron Daughter
by opaque-daydream
Summary: Imagine, you are the daughter of Tony Stark. While he is assembling some of earth's mightiest hero's you just want to find your place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I would own my own private island and be to busy on the beach. This is the first time I have attempted a Imagine fic. To be honest I need your help, should I explore trying to turn this into more than just a 2 to 3 shot, or just leave it at that. I will apologize in earnest that I am using a word program that is not my normal program, and it has been awhile since I have written anything, so this is all un-beta'd. If you see a mistake or something doesn't make sense I am open to constructive criticism, but not bashing. I am also thinking about attempting to take requests and prompts for imagine fanfiction for the avengers once again let me know what you guys think.

Quick story map: Y/N/N (Your nickname), Y/N (Your Name), Y/B/D (Your Birthday), Y/F/D (Your Favorite Dress)

You should really be studying, it wasn't like the final next week was going to magically pass itself. You had even tried to retreat to the quietest part of the tower, but when your last name was Stark, and your father was Tony sometimes you had to eye roll. "Come on Y/N/N its not a party without you" Your father informed as he swept into the room without knocking once again.

"I could have been naked" you dead panned as you didn't look up from your text book. You heard him enter further into your domain.

"Who do you think powdered your tushie" He ask as he took a seat on your bed, you glanced up at him over your glasses.

"One did you say Tushie?" you questioned, "and two Nannies" still not moving from your cross legged position on the bed.

"Come on Y/N/N, just a few minutes you can mingle, keep Pepper company, I may even let you snag a sip of champagne" he smiled at you.

"Dad you do realize I am over 21 right" you couldn't help the eye roll, he was so involved in his work you were never sure if he really knew what was going on in the real world.

"what" he placed his hand to his chest dramatically, and fell backwards on your bed, "When did my little princess turn into an adult"

"By my calculations sir that would have been on Y/B/D four years ago" Jarvis answered helpfully.

"No one ask you Jarvis" Tony stated as he set up, "Come on Princess, at least come and meet the team, you know show your impressive Stark face, and it is impressive I know I helped create it"

"Oh you want me to make nice with the people who allowed you to fly into a massive black hole to possibly never return from" you frowned, "you do realize that I m still not overly fond of the fact that my father plays dress up in a metal suit and tries to see just how many tight spots he can weasel out of"

"where is your sense of adventure" Tony ask her giving his trademark smile.

"You kept it all when you passed down your genes, and I must have gotten my common sense from my mother's side" you told him but you at least closed your text book. "thirty minutes" you told him seriously, "I have a test I need to study for"

Tony smiled at you and dropped a kiss on your forehead and he sauntered back out of your room. You grumbled to yourself, you hated these types of parties, stuffy people, in stuffy clothes all wanting something or another and when they found out your last name was Stark it was all about what you could do for them. You didn't want to sound ungrateful, you knew that you had wanted for nothing the majority of your childhood, but it was just that you learned early on stuff didn't mean much when all you really wanted was your dad to notice you existed. For the majority of your childhood he was running a billion dollar company, and now not only did he have that responsibility he was Iron Man.

You stood going to your closet, you were sure while your dad wouldn't mind you showing up in yoga pants and a tee shirt, his guest may frown at you and pulled Y/F/D in order to join the festivities. It took you all of thirty minutes, in all honestly if you really cared you would have taken longer to primp but seriously if it wasn't for your dad's pestering you would still be holed up in your room.

You made your way to the elevator and ask Jarvis to take you to the floor the party was located on. Once the doors opened up you plastered on a smile and stepped into a room of people that you didn't really know, nor did you care about.

"Ah I was wondering where you were Y/N" Rhodey exclaimed placing his arm around her.

"Uncle Rhodey, you know me" You smile, you not only loved your Uncle Rhodey you were thankful that he kept your father out of trouble most of the time. It wasn't long will he was moving through the crowd leaving you to your own devices. You seemed to be doing pretty well at avoiding small talk without seeming stuck up, but after an hour you found yourself feeling closed in and with a champagne flute in hand you made your way to the balcony.

You were standing there taking in the skyline, when you heard the door slide open behind you. Turning you saw a large man, who didn't look much older than yourself slip out. You caught yourself staring even in the shadows and light coming from behind him you could tell he was handsome, and he obviously didn't realize you were there checking him out from your secluded corner. You decided the polite thing to do would be to at least let him know you were there, so you cleared your throat.

"Sorry" He said shrugging his massive shoulders, " I didn't realize anyone else was out here"

"Its ok" you told him softly, "These parties can be a bit over the top" you smiled

"I guess I am still not used to stepping outside of my comfort zone" The man told you, the timbre of his voice made you shiver. He held out his hand to you, "Steve Rogers"

You were pretty sure your mouth fell open, Your father's childhood hero, your Grandfather's obsession was standing before you. You took his hand anyway, there was no need to be rude, Pepper had taught you better than that.

"I'm Y/N" you told him softly, leaving Stark off of it. You had heard your dad complaining about the geriatric who thought that he knew how to lead a team, but couldn't even operate a simple flip phone much less a smart phone. And you were unsure of how Steve felt about your father.

"Are you cold Ma'am" Steve ask as another shiver went through you, but before you could answer he had slipped off his suit jacket and placed it around your shoulders.

"Thank-you" You told him smiling again, you thought that you noticed a slight tinge to his cheeks.

"Its peaceful out here" Steve commented as you were both looking out into the skyline. You nodded your head as not to ruin the moment.

"Have you been enjoying the party" You ask him and you continued to look out over the city.

"The food is good," He said tilting his head to the side, "The alcohol isn't bad, but well I can't get drunk, and the people for the most part are enjoyable. Stark is a bit over the top"

"You will get use to him, after all your a team" You mutter bitterly.

"It may take awhile" He told you honestly,

"To get used to Tony, or to become a cohesive team" you ask intrigued. You knew your father and his personality and you also knew he could be difficult to get along with.

"Both" He said as he looked at you, "But I get the impression that you don't approve of the avengers, any particular reason" Steve ask you.

"I don't like my father being shot at on a regular bases, I already have enough to worry about"

"Your father" Steve ask looking a little confused.

"Tony" you elaborated and you saw his eyes widen.

"I didn't realize he had a child" Steve whispered.

"Not everyone knows" you shrugged your shoulders, "But thanks for the jacket Captain, I should really be getting back inside now" You told him as you took it off your shoulders and handed in back to him.

"Anytime Ma'am" he smiled as he watched you walk back inside. He knew Tony had a lot of secrets, but he was pretty sure this one was one that was worth exploring.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. This chapter is more of a filler in order to get to some more substantial scenes. Thank-you to those who have added me to your subscription list and alerts. Reviews are appreciated.

It had been two weeks since your arm had been twisted into going to another of your father's parties. Exams were over and you felt like you could finally breathe. You felt relief that the only avenger you had came into contact with was Captain America. You rolled your eyes just thinking about your father's antics when it came to him, but couldn't help but giggle as you remembered that he came in complaining last week after a meeting at shield, you could still hear your father's voice in your head, "Your Grandpa was crazier than I thought, thinking he is something special, he is as special as a pack of kool-aid all sour until you mix in the secret ingredient" Sometimes your father surprised you with references, and you cannot ever remember the man drinking kool-aid much less making any.

Your immediate plans, since it was eight am were to go down stairs and wrangle yourself something for breakfast, that evening was your graduation ceremony and you wanted to have plenty of time to get ready. Fingers crossed your father would not only remember it but not be trying to save the world.

Since you were the only one in the tower other than your Dad and Pepper you didn't bother to change out of your pajamas, (Y/F/T) and a pair of short shorts. You made your way to the kitchen with every intention of making a batch of cinnamon rolls. You had a nanny once when you were six who made them homemade and you were hooked.

Getting the ingredients wasn't a problem for you as it was your kitchen and you knew where everything was kept. Which you should, you were the only one who really cooked out of yourself, dad and Pepper. The hard part came when you went to get a mixing bowl. Really you wanted to roll your eyes, who would place a bowl there out of your reach. The only thing that standing on your tip toes did was cause your shirt to ride up. You were so intent on getting the bowl, you didn't notice someone else come into the kitchen. You bit your lip and you used your upper body strength to pull you onto the counter, where you carefully got onto your knees in order to reach the bowl that you were planning to use in order to whip together the precious goodness you had been thinking about since you stepped foot on the elevator this morning. Placing the bowl beside you on the counter you were still currently knelling on, you turned your body gauging the angle you would need to step down in order to arrive on the ground safely.

The balance God's were apparently on vacation when as soon as you put your right leg down in order to get back onto the kitchen floor you lost control and slipped from the counter. You squeezed your eyes shut preparing to feel your self become best friends with the tile below you, when instead you felt warm hands surround your waist, "Are you alright Ma'am" the voice ask softly as he helped you right yourself.

"um yes thank you" you told him honestly.

"It was Y/N right" Steve ask you and you just nodded your head, you didn't trust the you wouldn't make a fool out of yourself, especially since you noticed that he was wearing athletic pants hanging low on his waist and a tee shirt you were sure had to be so tight it was illegal in at least 17 states.

It took him a minute to let go of your waist and if you were honest with yourself, you didn't mind. You knew you should, the man was the same age as your grandfather even if he still had the looks of a Greek God, and your father had no love lost for him, which meant you should keep your distance as well. You couldn't gain the favor of your father if you were fawning over the keeper of justice. You noticed he was still staring at you, and you had the decently to blush as you realized you were in your shirt and shorts that were barely there.

"sorry" you stuttered out before your brain remembered you were a Stark and this was your home, "I wasn't aware that there would be anyone else in the tower this morning except for my father and Pepper."

Steve's ears turned pink, "I am sorry to impose ma'am, Tony graciously allowed me to take up a guest room in the tower, until my apartment can be restored"

You blinked, "How long have you been living here" You questioned, seriously did your father think that someone else living in the tower was something that you wouldn't need to know.

"Since just after the battle of New York Ma'am" he told you rubbing the back of his neck. You were dumbfounded, not only was someone else living in the tower, they had been at the latest since the party your father forced you to go to, and you hadn't even realized it.

"How did I miss that" you heard yourself utter and Steve gave you a small smile,

"I haven't really been here much, missions and training take up most of my time" he told you.

You nodded finding that answer acceptable, you knew your father had been super busy with the whole new Avengers Inicitive, and as much as you really wished your father would have ask you how you felt about people you don't know living in your space it was still his tower and you couldn't get mad at him if he wanted other people to live in it. However you could hold a grudge that he at least didn't mention it to you even in passing, Hell he could have at least had Jarvis let you know.

You turned back to the bowl that you had placed on the shelf earlier throwing ingredients into it as you stewed over your father and his lack of communication, "Do you like Cinnamon rolls Mr. Rogers" You ask him and you placed a whisk in the bowl and started stirring.

"I am sure they will be delicious" He told you, "And please call me Steve" he told you as he took a seat at the bar that was directly across from you.

"Only if you call me Y/N" you told him turning to smile at him. He smiled back and you felt your heart flutter. Stop that you commanded yourself silently. It wouldn't do good to fan girl over Captain America, or Steve Rogers as he was one in the same. You were to old to fangirl, and you were almost acting like you had never had a conversation with a guy much less a date with one. While you couldn't boast that guys were lining up at the door to take you out, you had your fair share of dates, well ones that your father didn't know about. Any dates that he knew about usually lasted for the night, as he had a habit of running them off, or having Happy tail you and run them off especially after the whole I am Iron Man Incident.

You engaged Steve in conversation about how he was liking the 21st century so far while the cinnamon rolls where baking in the oven. Just as the timer went off and you put on oven mitts to get them from the oven you heard the elevator ding.

"Good morning Y/N/N" Tony called as he made his way into the kitchen, "Is that your famous cinnamon rolls I smell" He ask a smile on his face as he kissed you on your cheek.

"Yes Dad" You told him as you placed them on the counter to cool.

"Morning Capciscle" he acknowledged and then he seemed to do a double take, "Wait, Rewind" He said out loud, "What is my teenage daughter doing in the kitchen with no pants and Cap here sitting ogling her."

Steve made a choked noise and you just looked at your father, "That would be your fault dad" You told him not missing a beat.

"My fault, excuse me Tony Stark has not and will never be at fault for a geriatric looking at a teenager" he told her stubbornly.

"Well Father dearest, had you told me he was living in the tower, I wouldn't have came down in my pajamas's" you told him matter of fact, as you took plates from a cabinet above your head. You starting dishing out cinnamon rolls on them. You handed the first on to Steve, "Hope you like it" You smiled at him ignoring your father's incredulous look.

"You gave him the first one" He accused still looking at you.

"It's not like it is the only one Dad" You told him handing him the next one, "Sit down and eat your breakfast"

" and I did tell you that Captain Icicle was staying here" Your father continued to argue as he took a seat.

"When" You ask going to the coffee pot and pouring a cup and fixing it how you knew your dad liked it and sitting it in front of him.

"Jarvis, when did I tell Y/N that Captain Rogers and the rest of the avengers were going to have rooms in the tower" Tony ask

"You didn't sir" Jarvis answered him.

You just gave your father a look, the one that said I told you so, and you turned to Steve, "Can I get you some coffee" You ask politely

"OK hold up new rules for the tower" Your father put his hand up, "You young lady must wear pants, or at least shorts that go to your knees in the tower, and Frosty here has to get his own coffee" You rolled your eyes at your father as you proceeded to get a cinnamon roll for yourself.

"Dad you need to calm down, no need to short circuit your reactor, I have to go get ready for today." You came around the bar and kissed him on the cheek before you turned and smiled to Steve, "See you later Captain" you winked at him knowing full well your father could see you, and made your way to the elevator.

"Also no winking or being polite to anyone over 65" Your father yelled at your retreating back as you couldn't help but let out a giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Y/N- Your name

Y/B/F- Your Best Friend

Y/F/B- Your Favorite Bar

You hurried to your room, you had plans with y/b/f to get ready for graduation together. Grabbing your garment bag you tossed it on the bed, and proceeded to try and find your wayward shoes. "Should have gotten them together last night" you muttered to yourself, as you bent down and found one under the bed, biting your lip you glanced from your position on the floor "Ah-ha" you exclaimed as you found the other one under your desk. You slipped both in your purse and headed for the door.

Once you made it to the elevator, you instructed Jarvis to take you to the ground floor where you knew that Happy would be waiting to drive you to meet your friend. You smiled at the thought of Happy, he was as much your family as Pepper, Uncle Rhodey and Jarvis. You were in your own little world as the elevator once again opened and in walked Captain Rogers. "Ma'am" he said smiling.

You blinked coming back to the present, "Captain Rogers" you smiled, you down right refused to call him Captain America, you did not want to give into the avenger's hype. As far as you were concerned it almost cost you your father, once again. He put himself in danger enough on his own, he did not need a team to help him.

"What floor, Captain Rogers" Jarivs ask interrupting you.

"Ground floor please Jarivs' he replied, and you saw his uncomfortable look.

You almost felt sorry for the Captain, a man out of time, "If its any consolation, Jarivs even unnerves people who are used to the 21st century" you told him softly, "My Dad has always liked to be over the top"

"Slightly" Captain Rogers said as the elevator opened up,

"Have a good Day Captain" You told him as you shot out of the elevator and out of the lobby of the tower. You greeted Happy with a smile, and a hug, and then put yourself in the back of the limo.

It wasn't long before Happy pulled into the salon, and you slipped out of the back, "Would you like me to wait Ms. Stark"

"No Happy, Y/B/F and myself are going to go back to her place and get ready, she has her car" you smiled at him.

"Alright Ms. Stark" Happy told her smiling, and then he produced an envelope from his jacket pocket, "Congratulations Ms. Stark"

"Happy you didn't have to" you told him, tears in your eyes. He just smiled as he placed it in your hands.

"Its your special day Ms. Of course I did" Happy smiled as he shut the car door and went back to the drivers seat. You couldn't help but smile, and placed the envelope in your purse as you made your way into the salon.

Y/B/F called your name across the salon where she was waiting, and when you got close enough wrapped you in a hug, "we did it" they exclaimed. You couldn't help but let a wide grin shine through, "We are officially college graduates"

"I know, out into the real world" You smiled and Y/B/F gave you a look, "What" you ask as two of the employee's motioned you into chairs.

"What real world, you can't tell me that you aren't already decorating a plush office in Stark Industries" Y/B/F stated.

"No I haven't spoken to Pepper about joining my father's company, I want to make my way without the use of my father's name" you told them and would have taken more offense if it wasn't your best friend.

"Come on Y/N, why not take advantage of all that is offered to you" Y/B/F smiled. You shook your head and let a small smile grace your lips

"Merit has to be earned, not given" You smiled.

You enjoyed the time at the salon, laughing and reminiscing about things that had happened in the last four years. It wasn't long until the stylist turned you around so you could see their masterpiece. You smiled wider as your hair had been styled perfectly and your makeup which you normally always do yourself was not only natural looking but brought out y/f/f on yourself. "Thank you" you smiled again as you hopped up to make the payment. Once you had settled with the salon, y/b/f and yourself linked arms and made your way out into the mid-day sun and walked to your friends car your garment bag slung over your shoulder.

It didn't take you long to get to your friends apartment, where the immediately turned on the their ipod and music filled the small living room, the next hour and a half was a flurry of clothes, both of you biting your lip and asking at the same time, "Should we put on the gowns now" then laughing at each other before they shoved their graduation robe in your garment bag as well and you both flopped on their couch mindful of all the work the salon had just completed.

"So what is our plan afterwards" they ask you.

You bit your lip, it was a habit you had, "I am not sure what my father has planned" You shrugged your shoulders, "He hasn't mentioned anything yet, but you know how over the top he can be"

"True, " Y/b/f nodded, "My Mom and Dad want to take me to dinner, but then I say we ditch parents after our separate meals and meet the classmates we like at the bar downtown, you know y/f/b" The y suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me, as long as my Dad doesn't do something crazy and jet me off to an island somewhere" You laugh.

"Hey if that happens you better bring me, I want a free island vacation before having to be a productive citizen" They laughed.

"Noted" You smiled, as you checked your cell phone for the time, "hey we better get going" you said and they nodded as you both made your way out of the apartment and hailed a cab, you guys had agreed no use in taking her Car if her parents were taking her to dinner after and well your dad would be brought by Happy you were sure. You couldn't help but smile, you were so excited and you knew that if Happy brought your dad he would convince him to come in and watch. The only person missing would be your Uncle Rhodey as he was off on a mission. "Please no alien invasions" You whispered to yourself .

You had put your gown on and were putting your phone in your purse, when you felt it vibrate in your hand, looking down you saw Pepper Potts flashing across the screen. You answered it hurriedly you needed to get in line soon. "Hey Pepper" you chirped

"Hey Sweetie," She said in the maternal voice she always had when speaking to you and even sometimes to your father, "Are you at the school yet?" She questioned.

"Yes Pepper" You told her and you knew she could hear your smile, you had worked hard for this.

"I am so proud of you Honey, " She told you, and as you went to say something she intrupted, "There has been an emergency"

"Is Dad ok" You ask frantically and you here her laugh.

"Not that type sweetie, I would have sent Happy to collect you, No one of the major deals we have has started to fall through, and the other company is demanding that I speak with them, their home office is in Toyko, Honey I have to get on a Plane right after the ceremony in order to make it in time." she told you gently, "I'll be there, but I won't have time to celebrate afterwards. I wanted to call you and let you know now so that you wouldn't think I'm not coming" she told you.

"I understand Pepper, You're a busy woman" you told her, "I know you would never forget me" you added.

"Plus I am sure your Dad has something over the top planned as always" She added you teasing.

"don't remind me, remember my 10th birthday" you laughed and sighed thinking about all the attractions your dad had planned.

"Ok sweetie I am on my way now, as I am dropping my luggage off before I come to the ceremony, I will see you when I get there"

"Ok Pepper, love you"

"Love you to honey" she told you ending the call. You smiled Pepper had always been thoughtful like that, letting you know what to expect and making sure you understood why she was going to do something even if she knew it could hurt your feelings. You placed your phone in your purse, and the purse you tucked away in the garment bag falling in line with your classmates.

It felt like minutes before it was time to walk in line with all the others receiving a diploma in reality your nerves made it so as it had been a little over half an hour. Once you made it to your respective seat and actually got to set down, your eyes glanced around the auditorium in search of your family. Your eyes met Pepper and she smiled and waved but you noticed that the seat beside her was empty, where was your father. Throughout the ceremony your eyes kept drifting back to the seat your father should be occupying to find it empty, you tried to stop all the horrible images and thoughts from creeping in your head, like he was kidnapped in a foreign county again, or aliens and demi Gods were busy bashing his head in. Your mind was racing so much, that you almost missed your name being called. Taking a deep breath you walked across the podium and shook hands and smiled for the picture, but you knew the smile didn't reach your eyes as the seat remained empty.

The rest of the graduation flew by, and your best friend bound up to you once it was all over, you were separated as you didn't even have close to the same last name. "You figured out your plans yet" They ask smiling as they hugged you.

"Not yet" You smiled back you didn't want to tell her that apparently your father missed one of the biggest days of your life. Then taking a deep breath, you forced a smile up, "You know what lets just meet at the bar we talked about, go out with a bang with our classmates"

"really, awesome" Your friend told you, "Want me to text you when I finish up dinner with the rents? And we can arrive at the same time"

"Sounds good" You told them smiling, "Meet you there" you threw over your shoulder making your way to the back to get your stuff. There wasn't anyone there to hug you that mattered, Pepper had to leave directly to make it on time for the meeting, and well your Dad you really just hoped he was ok, you couldn't imagine him missing your graduation for anything short of world safety. When you got back to your stuff you pulled your purse from your garment bag, and retrieved your phone, no missed calls or texts. Googling the number for an uber you called and made your way outside to meet them, not coming in your own car had been a mistake you knew now.

It wasn't to awful long until you made it to the tower, and made your way inside. You quickly got into the elevator and made your way inside. "My floor" Jarvis you told him.

"Yes Ms. Stark" Jarvis told you

"Jarvis, Is my dad in the tower" You ask .

"Yes Ms. Stark he is currently in his Lab, do you wish to go to that Floor" Jarvis ask politely.

"No thank you Jarvis, How long has he been in the Lab?" You questioned

"All afternoon Miss" Jarvis told you.

You felt the anger swirling in your stomach, accompanied by the feeling of nausea, It wasn't an emergency that threatened to flatten the whole world, he had lost track of time in his lab, and missed your graduation. You took a deep breath and tried to hold back your tears. You knew your father was eccentric obnoxious at times and abrasive, and even an absent father more often than not but he had always made it to your important life events. Kindergarten graduation, your proms, hell even your failed ballet recital when you were 11 and hated ballet, and each one of them He smiled and told you how proud he was even if you knocked over half the cast of swan lake, but he missed your graduation.

"Is he alone in the lab" You couldn't stop yourself.

"No Ms. Dr. Banner is with him"

"Damn the avengers" You seethed, "You knew a team wouldn't be good for him, not only was it putting him at risk, he was blowing off your important events in order to hang out with his new science friend. When the elevator stopped you shot off and into your room throwing your garment bag on the bed, you rushed to your closet and flung the doors open. You hurriedly grabbed y/f/d that your father absolutely hated, he complained that it was too short, and too reveling. You could hear his voice in your head, "You have to cover the merchandise don't let people have samples before they buy you are not a mall food court" you had always snorted at that, as you had seen some of the women he had brought home over the years. Your hair was still nearly perfect, and you touched up your makeup and threw on a different pair of heels and grabbed your wristlet putting all the important things in their like your ID, and credit card. You would not let your father ruin your night, you were going to go out and party with your friends and if you wanted to get shit faced drunk he wasn't going to stop you, and you were not speaking to him either. You texted your best friend and let them know you would meet them at the club, and slipped your phone into your bra as you marched your way back to the elevator and got on. "Ground floor Jarvis" You told the AI.

"Yes Ms. Stark"

You hadn't gotten very far when the elevator door stopped and opened, and once again you were face to face with Captain Rogers, at least this time you were closer to being face to face, instead of Chest to him looking over the top of your head.

"Captain Rogers" You said crisply.

"Ma'am" He stuttered out and you smiled inwardly good you thought let him oogle me, my father would hate that.

"Floor Captain Rogers" Jarvis ask , and he had to ask twice before he could give him an answer.

"Very Good Sir" The AI told him.

"I'm sorry Captain am I making you uncomfortable" you ask with a small smile.

"I'm, I'm Just not used to women dressing in so little" He told you honestly, "Do you have a date" He questioned.

"No I am meeting my friends at a local bar, we are celebrating" You told him honestly.

You saw his eyebrow raise, "What are you celebrating, If you don't mind me asking" He was trying to look anywhere but your breasts.

"The fact that We finally graduated college, not that my father seems to care" You told him flippantly.

"I am sure that he does" He told you earnestly and you rolled your eyes.

"If it really was that big of a deal to him, He would have made it to the ceremony, or at least came by to grovel for my forgiveness and give me a half assed excuse why he would rather spend time in the lab with Dr. Banner than see his only known child graduate" You Spat, and then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I shouldn't take it out on you if I am upset with my father"

Captain Rogers gave you a small smile, "Ma'am I wouldn't feel right about letting you go out alone"

You cut him off, "Its fine, I will have my friends" you told him smiling.

"Still you never know, and with how you are feeling, if you get into trouble I highly doubt you would call your father, not that I think you will get into trouble" he told you rubbing the back of his neck as you just looked at him, "But at least let me give you my phone number and if you need something, even just someone to talk to, you can call me"

You really wanted to let your Stark temper flair at that, the man that was the unelected leader of the group your father was in, was offering his hero services but he was so genuine and hell if nothing else you knew it would make your father mad, plus you could not argue Captain Rogers was easy on the eyes. "Ok you agreed." as you got your phone out of your purse and went to contacts and waited. After a minute he smiled sheepishly.

"Do you happen to know how I find out my number" He ask, "Tony just gave me this phone yesterday"

You couldn't help it a laugh bubbled out of your mouth, and you took his phone from you sending a text from it to yours and handed it back. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, "If you need anything" He told you again and you nodded as the elevator doors closed.

Once you made it out of the elevator, you made your way quickly outside and hailed a cab, You refused to let your father ruin this night for you, or your name wasn't Y/N Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts. I own nothing! Reviews and comments are appreciated, constructive critics are also welcome. Please no flames. This is more of a filler chapter and we will be wrapping things up in the next chapter or two. I am still weighing in on the possibility of taking requests for the characters of the avengers. Let me know what you guys think.

Y/N- Your name

Y/F/B- Your Favorite Bar

Y/F/D- Your favorite drink

Y/B/F- Your Best Friend

You arrived at Y/F/B and you quickly moved ahead of the line, and for once in your life it wasn't because of your last name. You had been coming here since you turned 21, most of the bouncers were on first name basis with you. You smiled when you thought about it, 21 a right of passage to most but you were a Stark and well most people knew how your father felt about alcohol it wasn't a stretch that you had engaged in some underage drinking.

You nodded to Terry as you handed him your cover and made your way inside. The party was already full swing by the time you made it, and you threw and extra swing in your step as you pulled our phone out of its hiding spot in your bra to shoot y/b/f a quick text letting them know that you were here, you also put your phone on vibrate knowing that you wouldn't be able to here it as loud as the music was and slipped it back into its hiding place. You made it to the bar and flagged down the bar tender, ordering your favorite go to drink and asking them to open a tab in your name and handing them your card. You smiled as you took your first sip, and then frowned you hated how much your father drank, you even promised yourself that you wouldn't walk down that same path yet here you were drinking your troubles away. You sighed and shook your head, none of that tonight, tonight was about you, your accomplishment and you wouldn't let anything ruin it even yourself.

You downed your drink sitting the glass on the bar as you felt your phone vibrate. You smiled at your friends text and sent back a quick see you on the floor, putting your phone away for safe keeping you made your way into the throng of people planning to lose yourself in the music. It didn't seem like it was all that long till you felt your best friend slide up beside you, "Brought you a drink" Y/B/F yelled in your ear and you smiled and took it from their hands, "Thanks" You yelled back, as you both moved to the song that was on. Five songs into dancing with anyone and everyone around you, you leaned in close to your best friend "I'm going pee" You yelled as they nodded and you found yourself making your way out of the crowded dance floor.

You made your way into the rest room, and quickly did what you needed. Washing your hands you looked at yourself in the mirror your perfect hair was less than perfect at the moment from dancing, and your makeup a little smudged. You quickly fixed what you could and smiled at yourself one last time there was one thing that Starks excelled at and that was appearing confident. Making your way out of the ladies room you ran into someone. "I'm so sorry" You yelled as you looked up, and a good looking man smiled down at you,

"No I'm sorry" He said smiling, "Can I get you a drink to say I'm sorry"

You grinned, "Sure"

You followed him to the bar, and sized him up he was tall around 6'2 and his dark brown hair was perfectly styled. He wore a Polo and a nice pair of jeans but in the dim light you were unsure of his eye color. "What would you like" He practically yelled in your ear, and you told him Y/F/D. He smiled and ordered as you turned to gaze back out onto the dance floor.

"What is a pretty lady like yourself doing all alone" He ask as he handed you your drink.

"I'm not alone, I came with quite a few of my classmates" You told him as he led you over to a table.

"I would hate to drag you away from them" He smiled and you couldn't help but return it.

"They won't miss me that much" You told him and he smiled wider. When the song changed you all put squealed, "This is my favorite dance song" You told him as you got up, He followed you onto the dance floor and you felt him behind you moving in time with your rhythm. Once your song went off another one that you loved came on and you continued to dance, "I'm going to get another drink" He whispered/yelled in your ear, "Can I get you another one" he ask. You nodded your head, it was already feeling fuzzy you were not drunk but on the way to a nice buzz. You felt him leave and spotted your bestie on the dance floor and made your way over to them, they were also feeling a good buzz as they threw their arms around you in a hug before you both continued to dance. "Hey Babe" you heard in your ear and you turned you head to see the hottie from before, you knew he had said he was going to get a drink and bring you one back, but it wouldn't have been the first time you yourself hadn't tried that trick in order to ditch someone you felt was being too boring. "Here you go" he told you handing you the same drink you had been having all night. You turned and thanked. him as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

"Hey Y/N" Your best friend yelled in your ear,

"What" You yelled back

"I'm going to get out of here if you know what I mean" They whisper yelled into your ear and they motioned with there head to someone who was waiting on the other side of the dance floor. You smiled told them to be safe and went back to dancing with the hottie that you had literally ran into.

You polished off your drink and if you had been honest with yourself, this one had a different after taste, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. Maybe you had been wrong with you had accessed that you were only buzzed, the dim lights seemed a little brighter than they did before and you wrapped your arm around Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome not only to get closer to him but to give yourself some stability. "You ok Babe" He yelled in your ear and you sighed,

"I think I need to sit down" You yelled to him and he nodded as he lead you to a corner in the bar. It was a little quieter here but not by much.

"I'm going to get you another drink" He told you caressing your arm and kissing you on the cheek, you smiled at him and nodded your head. You had just gotten a little winded dancing, you told yourself as you adjusted your bra the phone had slipped during the dancing. You never heard the dialing of the phone over the music.

Tall, Dark and Handsome came back with another of your favorite drinks in his hand, he handed it to you and you took a sip. This time you couldn't ignore that it had a funny taste. You carefully sit the drink down on the table, well you tried to but your fingers seemed to fumble at the last minute and it caused the whole cup to spill.

"I think you have had enough" He told you as his face came closer to yours.

"I should head home" You slurred, when had you started slurring your brain tried to think

"That is a good idea babe" He told you as he came around to take your elbow, "I live just a couple blocks down from Y/F/B, and you can sleep" he winked at you.

"That's ok" You slurred again, "I can get a cab"

"No need princess, I would be happy to take care of you" He grabbed your arm and started to lead you out of the club. You tried to remove it and realized your reaction time was off as well. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you have that last drink," He told you as you walked out into the New York streets. You could feel that your legs were heavy and they were not doing what you wanted them to do, you

"I don'ts live this way" You slurred as the lights seemed to be blinding you. "your supposed to go left on this street" you added and then tried to shake your head.

He just hmmm'd as you tried to stop your pace.

"I need a cab" You said out loud and only then did he stop.

"I told you, Babe my apartment is just a couple blocks down, be a good girl and everything will be fine" He told you.

"You my drink" It came out mumbled and he laughed.

"Course I did honey" his voice dropped an octave as he pushed you into an alley and against the wall of a building mashing his mouth to yours. It wasn't pleasant as his mouth bruised yours and his tongue tried to push past your lips and teeth. You didn't notice that tears were leaking out as your body betrayed you and wouldn't move. His hand groped out and squeezed your breast causing you to yelp and you closed your eyes knowing this wasn't going to end well when you felt him being ripped away from you as you crumbled down the wall.

You could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh but it seamed muffled in your ears, and it felt like hours, but it could have been minutes when you heard a deep voice, whispering Y/N. You opened your eyes and a blurry face came into view

"Steve" Your voice was harsh to your own ears.

"Your safe now Y/N" he told you as he picked you up from the alley way stepping over the man that was now lying In it.

"Did your liberty senses tingle" You slurred as your head rested on his chest and you could feel his chest rumble. "Rest Y/N" He told you as he held you with one hand and fished his phone out of his pocket with the other pressing a few buttons he promptly called the police station and made a report. He held you until the proper authorities arrived and as cops were trying to ask you questions he quickly used his Captain America voice, "I am taking her home, you can question her in the morning. It is obvious she is in no shape to answer any questions tonight"

You really wished you could open your eyes to thank him, but you couldn't seem to make them work.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I own nothing, All mistakes are my own. On a side note, sorry it took me so long to get this up. Things have been a bit hectic. To all those on the alert list, I apologize. To those new to the story I will try to update more frequently. :)

* * *

"Sir" a female officer approached Steve as he held you cradled in his arms his intent was to take you back to the tower, and to medical to have you checked out, he knew Tony would be worried sick, because he himself had been and he barely knew you. He took a deep breath and remembered that he was Captain America, he was supposed to be calm and collected under any circumstance.

"Yes Ma'am" he looked at her, his face blank.

"I believe that it is in the young ladies best interest, if you allow the paramedics to take a look at her, she may need medical treatment"

"I understand your concerns, but" Steve started as the officer interrupted him.

"With all due respect, Sir" She told him, " Having her checked out with the paramedics, and labs ran to test for any form of drugs will help with a formal charge, and also to clear you name if he" She nodded to the man still laying in the alleyway "chooses to press charges" Steve nodded his head and changed the direction that he was walking to that of the awaiting ambulance.

He placed you gently on the stretcher that was waiting, "I'm going with her" he stated not leaving it open for any argument. One of the paramedics just nodded, "You can sit up front" He told him. Steve nodded and made his way to the passenger door of the ambulance.

"Sir, do you know if your girlfriend has any known allergies" one of the paramedics ask from the back. Steve almost choked,

"Not that I know of, but I'll make a phone call" He told them as he took his phone out of the pocket of his sweat pants finding Tony's number and pressing the button to call. Steve sighed he had tried Tony's cell phone multiple times, fifteen not that he was counting and each time it went to voicemail. Steve really didn't think this was something that you left on a voicemail. Steve ran his hand through his hair and looked through his phone again he didn't have many people's numbers, Tony's, Nats was in there but she was currently out of the country on a mission, and Clints. He leaned his head back and sighed again.

"Don't worry, we will take care of her" the ambulance driver assured Him as they pulled out onto the street.

* * *

You awoke your arm feeling abnormally constricted, groaning you opened your eyes, "Good Morning Y/N, I am Jenna and I am the RN on day shift, we just have to get your vitals" she smiled at you.

You groaned again, how much had you had to drink to land you here of all places. "When can I get outta here" You croaked.

"As long as your vitals look good, I am sure we will get you out of here by lunch, you gave your young man quite a scare last night" The nurse smiled at you again, and your face scrunched up in confusion, "he's been here all night, we tried to get him to go home and he insisted" she grinned at you again. You turned your head to see Captain America himself asleep in an uncomfortable hospital chair his neck bent at an awkward angle.

"Has anyone else been here" You ask wondering if your father had made his presence known yet. The nurse shook her head no as she popped a thermometer in your mouth.

"Temperature is normal, that is good, BP is good" She smiled at you again, "Breakfast menu is on bedside table" she told you as she left the room.

Once she was out of the room you used the controls to sit the bed up, you had no intentions of drinking till you blacked out, but obviously that is what happened. That still didn't explain why Steve Rogers was sitting at your bedside and not your father and to be honest the night was a bit fuzzy in your head. The moving of the bed must have alerted Steve's super solider hearing as he jumped up wide awake and looked over at you. "How are you feeling" He ask before you could get anything out.

"A little fuzzy" You answered honestly, " And unsure of how I ended up here"

"Some Fat-head put something in your drink, I don't remember what the doctor called it" Steve told you honestly, "and I may have flipped my wig a little and taught him a lesson" He shurgged.

You looked at Steve making a mental note to update him on slang words of the 21st century when your head wasn't pounding, "But how did you know" you ask still confused on how Steve knew how to rescue you.

"You called me, and I thought for a minute you meant to do it, but you never said anything to me, but I heard what was going on and knew something wasn't right so I ask jarvis to locate your cell phone and came as fast as I could. He already had you in the alley when I got there" he told you.

"Thank-you" You told him honestly, you knew it was lucky that your boobs had called him, and that made you giggle a tiny bit, which in turn caused Steve to give you a strange look. "Have you spoken with my dad?" You ask as you knew he wasn't here.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him" Steven shrugged his shoulders and looked a little sheepish.

"I see" You nodded, just a another disappointment to add to your list since your father has joined the avengers initiative. You were 22, you didn't need him you told yourself, but you knew you were lying to yourself. Before you to dwell on it for long a man in a white coat entered the room.

"Ms. Stark, I am Doctor Abrowkah" He gave you a small smile, "Your blood pressure is back to normal levels, are you having any difficulty with your sight? Or feeling dizzy" he ask kindly

"No" You told him honestly, and even if you were you probably would have told him you weren't you hated hospitals and you just wanted to go home. He nodded his head at you.

"Alright, I will have the nurses come with the discharge papers and after care instrutions. I want you to go home and rest. The Rohypnol should be out of your system. Please in the future watch your drinks carefully" He told you as he quickly left the room.

It wasn't long till you had signed your discharge papers and you were on your way to being wheeled out of the hospital. Once you got to the doors you looked up at Steve, "You do have a car here right" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I ran from the tower to where you were, and I rode with you here"

You sighed and grabbed your phone from your purse noticing it only had twenty percent battery life, dialing a familiar number you waited.

"Good Morning Ms. Stark" you heard on the line.

"Morning Happy," you said tiredly, "I need you to pick me up please"

"Yes Ma'am are you in the tower, or should I pick you up somewhere else" he ask.

"Pick me up at Gracie Square Hospital Please"

"Ms. Stark" Happy's voice got a little higher

"Please Happy not now I will explain when you get here"

"Do you need me to contact Mr. Stark" he ask.

"No" you told him as you hung up your phone, "Happy will be here to get us" You told Steve as you both sat outside the hospital entrance.

Happy made it in record time and pulled up where Steve and Yourself were sitting. He quickly got out of the car and made his way over to you, "Ms Stark" He looked very alarmed.

"I'm ok Happy, just to much to drink" You told him smiling, you didn't want to worry him. He would mother hen you forever.

"Y/N" Steve started and you gave him a glare.

"Are you sure Y/N" Happy ask as he looked between you and Steve.

"Like father, like daughter right" you laughed a little, it sounded hollow to even yourself. Happy frowned, but led you to the car none the less opening the door for you and Steve to get in.

"We are going strait back to the tower Ms. Stark" Happy told you. You didn't complain you were currently wearing loaned scrubs as your dress had been torn. The ride back to the tower was silent and once Happy let you out both Steve and yourself made your way to the elevators.

"Jarvis, my floor please" You told the AI.

"of course Ms. Stark" he affirmed, "And you Captain" He ask. Steve looked at you unsure if you needed company or if he had over stayed his welcome.

"I'll be fine Steve" You told him, "I'm a big girl"

"The Doctor said you shouldn't be alone right now" Steve started, "I don't want to impose, but"

"You don't want something else to happen to me" You smile, as much as your father complains about Captain Rogers, he has always been nice and respectful to you, and he seemed genuine which was refreshing. "Fine Rogers, you can come with me, but you have to watch Star Wars" you told him as he just smiled.

"Very well Sir" Jarvis answered as the elevator stopped on the correct floor. Once you walked out you went to the door that lead to your suite of rooms, w ell just a bedroom, a small sitting room, and a bathroom, you used the common kitchen but you did have a mini fridge that you kept stocked with water and y/f/d.

"Get comfy Rogers" You told him motioning to the couch, I am going to take a quick shower and I will be right out.

You had not been in the shower for more than ten minutes when Jarvis interrupted you "Ms. Stark you may want to proceed to the sitting room, currently your Father and Captain Rogers are in the midst of a disagreement. You quickly turned off the water and grabbed your towel and your bath robe throwing open the bathroom door you made your way out of your bedroom into the sitting room where you came face to face with your father and Steve facing off against each other.

"What is going on here" You bellowed to be heard above the noise.

Your father turned from yelling at Steve to look at you, "What is he doing in your rooms young lady"

"When I went to get in the shower he was sitting on the couch" You tell him raising an eyebrow, "Is that a crime now"

" It is when he is in your personal rooms, if he wants to sit on a couch he can sit on one in the common room, or better yet his own room" He told you.

"Dad, your being ridiculous" You told him.

"Really, protecting your daughter from Men the age of her grandfather is being ridiculous. I call it excellent parenting skills" He told you and you thought that you were going to lose it. Excellent parenting skills really that is what he wants to say today of all things. You clench your hands into fists at your side and you see Steve looking between you and Tony. "Maybe I should go" He says softly.

"Yes I think that is one of the only good decisions you have ever made Captain" Your father tells him with a smirk.

"Steve, Stay" You told him, "We are watching Star Wars Dr's Orders" you give him a smile. You then turn toward your father, "You and your excellent parenting skills can go lock yourself back in your lab with your science boyfriend" You seethe.

Tony looks taken back for a moment, "Y/N, that is no way to talk to me. I raised you better than that"

"Nannies raised me" You told him point blank, "You came to important events until you got so wrapped up in being Ironman and being one of Earth's mightiest heroes" you told him making air quotes. "You missed my college graduation, You didn't answer any calls last night when Steve tried to call you multiple times, Hell when I needed someone the most someone I barely knew was there and you know who wasn't YOU" you screamed at him all the hurt built up and ran over, you were tired of trying to fight the avengers for his attention. You fought for years and while you could say you had everything you ever wanted or ask for you never had what you wanted to most his time. Sure it had gotten better when Pepper came into your lives, she made your father make time for you, but that was just it Pepper made him. You felt that he had never spent time with you just because he wanted to, and this was the final straw. You realized your father, whom you loved dearly, and you knew deep within you that he loved you just as much knew nothing about you. "Dad just go" You said your voice breaking, you couldn't even look at him as you turned and went into your room shutting the door, Had you, you would have seen your father's face drop and a tear.


End file.
